Outcast
by Skyblu7
Summary: The Saphirz live by one code, We are one. And that is because they are hunted, by their own kind, Dragons and by St. George. And what happens when both of those organisations find them? Will they be able to rescue Ember and Dante? Or will Stormgrey, the risky leader, fall to Talon?
1. Chapter 1

**OUTCAST**

**A TALON FANFICTION BY SKYBLU7**

**I read the book the day it came out in Australia (Nov 1) and immediately re-read it the day after, and now I am re-reading again. I can't get enough of the idea of this series and CANNOT wait for the next book! But to deal with the lack of a second story for now I shall write my own. I am not a great writer, and am doing a couple other stories at the same time as this one. But I will try and update as often as I am able to. I am planning to make the chapters quite lengthy. Any feedback would be appreciated, or any guss over the original book itself!**

**I'm very nervous about posting this since it's the first in its category. And a note to all new writers and old ones alike, if you can't see a category publicly it might already be there, just when your making a new story look for the category.**

**I DO NOT OWN TALON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOT AND ETC! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**INTRODUCTION**

The rain bit into the ground, pounding into it and making grooves as if someone was using a shovel upon the soft ground.

Above the sky rumbled, as if laughing at the pitiful ground, after all, everything that was airborne was superior to the ground.

Those were the thoughts of Stormgrey as she flew through the waves of water pouring out of angry looking clouds. Her wings stretched joyously, trying to gain as much speed she could.

Stormgrey was a dragon, her body made out of armour scale of a deep grey silver, her wings metallic glinting blue and green. Her head held a powerful maw with a crest of beautiful blue green horns. They curved like elephant tusks. She was the size of a school bus, her tail twice that.

Her golden blue eyes scanned the ground, searching for signs of life, anything to make her night even more exciting. But out here; a large valley surrounded by plunging cliffs, one holding a beautiful waterfall that fell gracefully into a small lake, there was no sign of anything. Off the lake a creek split off and ran towards the other side, eventually meeting a large hole in the ground, it fell deep into the earth and had many rock hangings and was littered with caves. It was Stormgrey's home, and where the rest of her clan took shelter from Talon.

Talon, the thought sent a rush of anger through Stormgrey, her lips falling away to reveal razor sharp teeth as she snarled. They were the opposite of her clan, controlling, wanting to destroy everything, and using the young to achieve their goals after brainwashing them. Talon was who Stormgrey had run away from when she was young. When they were trying to assimilate her into human society, then train her to be a Komodo, one of the elite warrior's of their species. But she had rebelled when they had told her to burn a town to cinders.

She had flown away, being followed by Elite Vipers, until Justice had found her. He had led her to this hidden valley. Justice was what they called an Old Soul. A young dragon with the soul of a Great Wyrm within, and because of that he was extremely powerful.

Stormgrey snorted, flying to the outskirts of the valley, where she felt eyes on her, dragons in human forms, watching. She nodded to them.

Flapping her wings in a powerful beat she ascended up the drenched cliff, spiralling gracefully. Scrapping her claws against the stone. A slap of lightning hit down near where she was flying, she snapped at it, feeling the power course through her body. There was a reason she was called Stormgrey. She roared back at the thunder, relishing in the flight, as she rose above the cliffs and hung there, suspended by spread wings, she watched the world around her, sensitive eye's taking in every detail. They were all familiar to her, as she had spent years of storms flying over the cliff, but never once leaving it's shelter in this form.

The yearning beat of excitement coursed through her veins, egging her to go. But she resisted, instead she let her wings fold to her body, and she fell. Plummeting down at high speed she almost stuck out her tongue from the thrill. But then someone got in her way.

A dark blue dragon flew across her path, and Stormgrey didn't expect it, she had done this for every storm, over many many years, every dragon here knew to move or get hurt.

This one was obviously dumb. Stormgrey gave a roar of annoyance, igniting her lungs she gushed silver blue fire at the intruder. Fire was of no use against each other, but Stormgrey's was filled with lightning energy, and it gave the blue dragon quite the shock. His wings bunched up and he tumbled out of the sky, wings twisting and turning.

Stormgrey gave a huff of annoyance, following the dragon down she hovered above where he had fell to.

The wet muddy ground had a huge grove where the blue dragon had fallen into, and Stormgrey could barely perceive his colour any more. She fluttered her wings, giving a snort of annoyance when she noticed that a tree had been destroyed.

The blue muddy dragon rose groggily from the mud, "Attackers!" He tried valiantly to call out, he was a mere hatchling and Stormgrey almost felt bad about hitting him out of the sky, almost.

"Hmm? Attackers, where?" She asked, still hovering, her tail tip touching the ground lightly.

The blue dragon blinked, finally recognised her and started to try and charge her.

Stormgrey beat her wings in a different motion, flying backwards, "Not going to work, your wings are bunched up, you wont be able to take flight for an hour or so." She said merrily.

"Talon Scum!" The blue dragon roared, then he shot a pillar of fire into the air, it only reached as high at Stormgrey. He started calling out for help.

They was the rustle of wings and another blue dragon appeared, this one was sky blue and had golden horns on it's crest, "What's the matter Stormgrey?"

"Skyblu! She's an attacker!" The little dragon cried out desperately, "Wait... Stormgrey?"

"False alarm I take it." Skyblu murmured quietly to Stormgrey, who nodded.

"He got in my way as I was doing my dive, so I shot him down." Stormgrey answered loudly.

"Who shoots down someone for getting in the way of their dive." The blue dragon asked.

"Stormgrey does." "Me."

The two older dragons looked at each other and laughed.

"Who are you anyway?" Stormgrey asked.

"Cliff. I'm new." The young one answered, puffing out his chest.

Skyblu and Stormgrey beat their wings at the same time, and silence followed.

Then Stormgrey glanced to Skyblu, "I will be off, need to re-do that dive." Then she shot upwards, towards the cliff again.

Stormgrey chuckled at the mockery of the situation, she was flying up a cliff, to get away from a Cliff.

Then she pushed all thoughts aside and flew with the wind.

"You shot him out of the sky." Was what Justice had to say when she got back to the huge hole that was their home.

Stormgrey gave him a withering look, but the golden scaled elder ignored it.

"He's new. You probably could sense that, yet you shot him down." He grinded out, wise green eyes not impressed.

Stormgrey shrugged, "I just taught him a lesson, now he will never, ever fly across me again."

Another strained look, "Stormgrey."

"Yes?" She asked, cocking her head.

"What is the Motto of the Saphiriz?" Justice asked, turning away and walking towards the main hall, which was built inside of the hole and could even fit a huge dragon like him. Justice was massive, the size of a house, and dwarfed Stormgrey, his tail slid across the ground, twitching in annoyance. He was her age, seventy six, yet was so big, and powerful.

"We Are One." Stormgrey stated.

"Yet you decided to shoot down a youngling, is that not being selfish?" Justice asked, not even glancing back at her.

Stormgrey glanced at the ground, "I guess I acted before thinking."

"You do that very often." He stated, then he sighed stopping in the middle of the hall. It spanned twice as high as he was, and almost four times as wide, and six times as long. It was just a dug out space, but was where most meetings among the clan were held, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"We need more supplies?" Stormgrey answered.

He didn't seem surprised that she had guessed correctly, "Your the best at fitting in with the humans."

"I'll head out in a minute, the storm should be able to give me enough cover to leave, but I will need to come back at night. As usual. You have the list ready?"

"Of course." He nodded to a piece of parchment lying on a small stone table that seemed to be made into the ground. Stormgrey closed her eyes, wincing as pain flashed through her as she shifted into her human form. She disliked the feeling, the loss of the dragon that dominated her so much. When she finished the shift she was just an ordinary beautiful girl, with long flowing golden brown hair and golden blue eyes. Stormgrey wore the garment Talon had given her when she was in training, a black suit that stretched when she shifted. She walked over to the paper, examining it she tucked it into her backpack, which she always carried. Then she shifted back giving a snort she glanced at Justice, "I won't be long."

He nodded, already moving away. Stormgrey took off heading to the side of the cliff with the waterfall. There she met an annoying dragon.

"Hill." She stated simply, landing beside the young dragon.

He bristled, "It's Cliff!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring him.

"Justice sent me to come with you. I know how to shift." Cliff said.

"That annoying-" Stormgrey broke off, sighing, "You have to follow my orders, no matter what. You never go back to your dragon form when outside of this valley. Ok? Also my name is Asha."

"My name is-" Cliff started but Stormgrey interrupted.

"Bob." She said, "It's Bob."

"No, it's Ren." He exclaimed angrily.

But Stormgrey ignored him, walking up to the waterfall she stepped through the beautiful crystal clear liquid and into a large tunnel. There, waiting for them, was an old beat up Jeep. It had two seats that were fraying at the edges, and the body was covered in dust. Stormgrey shifted yet again, stretching her human form she grabbed the set of clothes awaiting her and pulled them on over her suit, glancing over to Cliff she gestured to the Jeep, "Well you coming or not Bob?"

"I... I don't have a special suit." He murmured, his blue scales radiating heat.

"If your so embarrassed I will turn away. I had an extra set of boy's clothes in here anyway." Stormgrey nodded, grabbing said attire, jeans and a t-shirt and flung them at Cliff.

He caught them and started to shift, Stormgrey turned away, jumping into the driver's seat and checked the gas. Grabbing the key from her backpack she put it into the ignition and stepped on the clutch, the car started up with a roar. A scrawny boy with mousey brown hair walked over to the passenger side, the clothes she had thrown at him were much too big.

"No wonder you left." Stormgrey stated, shifting the car into gear and revving, she accelerated out of the tunnel, through another waterfall and into the pouring rain.

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked, glancing at Stormgrey.

"They would have sent you to the labs. Your not of good bloodline. Talon, that is." Stormgrey stated, forcing the car up a small hill and onto the bitumen road, no cars were on it and Stormgrey settled back, comfortable. She felt the glare from the young hatchling.

"And I bet you were the perfect prodigy." He replied acidly.

"Yup. Destined to be a Komodo." Stormgrey shrugged, looking over to Cliff she gave him a lopsided grin, "All that training, and here I am, using it against them."

"Komodo. Elite Warrior." Cliff murmured, his stiff shoulder's relaxing somewhat, "And you left that behind. You can't be all bad then."

"Oh, no, I am bad. I dislike humans immensely, but I hate Talon more. Once Talon is gone I might try and destroy the human race." Stormgrey glared at the windscreen.

Cliff didn't say anything, instead she could feel his gaze on her.

"Stop staring at me. We are almost at the town." She gestured to the sign they flew by which indicated that the town was only ten kilometre's away and called, 'Wellington', "Like a pie."

Cliff nodded, "What's it like?"

"A small town, full of small insignificant people."

"Will there be other dragons? Or St. George?"He asked, nervousness tingeing his tone.

"Oh, I bet you there will be some of Talon, if so I get to track them and then kill them." Stormgrey said cheerfully, "But I have never seen a St. George there."

"That's good." Cliff said.

Stormgrey didn't truly believe that he was telling the truth. She smiled slightly, it was nice having a hatchling around. Maybe that's why Justice got him.

The town appeared in front of them the same time the rain stopped, and the clouds started to disperse to reveal stunning blue skies. America was truly beautiful at times, but Stormgrey missed her home country, Australia deeply. She was sick of living in the wilderness and longed to be near the ocean, where the huge storms swelled and where she would dive into the ocean and surf the waves. She had stated this to Justice on many an occasion. By now he just ignored her.

The little town had one main road, a small church, a school and a shopping centre. A pub shone welcoming with bright lights and an open sign, Stormgrey gestured to it, "I need to grab some booze. Stay in the car."

One thing adult dragons loved was alcohol, she didn't fancy it herself, but knew if she brought some back she would be given some nice treasures.

Parking the car she glanced over to a strange black sedan parked outside the church. She had been to this town many times before, but had never seen that car before. She passed it off as traveller's and walked into the bar. The barman instantly recognised her, "Asha! Here to grab some more?"

"Of course. Only place that sells this stuff." Stormgrey ground out, annoyed at the friendliness of the barman, she had forgotten his name again.

He nodded, reaching into his store room he grabbed a whole carton of wine and beer, and a bottle of whiskey, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Whose black sedan is that?" Stormgrey asked, pointing outside.

"Just a bunch of buffed up dudes, all dressed nicely too. They arrived as the storm rolled in." The barman explained.

Buffed up dudes usually equated to St. George. Though Stormgrey had never encounted any in this town before, "Thanks-" She paused, racking her brain hard, "Alfred."

"A pleasure as always Asha." He tipped his head. But she didn't see that as she walked outside, lugging the booze into the Jeep.

"The black sedan owners are heading to the supermarket." Cliff stated.

Stormgrey glanced up, watching two young men walk over the road and to where she was going to go, sighing she jumped into the car, "Can't be helped. Wait. How do you know that they are the owners?"

"I overheard you with Alfred." Cliff shrugged, "I have good hearing."

"That's all? Good hearing. Pfft." She started the car, quelling his retort and driving over to the car-park for the market, "Stay here again."

"What use am I here?"

"A lookout." Stormgrey replied dryly, "I mean a listen-out."

"Ha ha. Your hilarious." Cliff mocked but then gave out a sigh because Stormgrey was already gone.

As she walked inside the cool store Stormgrey felt three sets of eyes on her, two were the young men, and the other was a dragon. A Viper. Stormgrey almost gave out a huff of annoyance. If she was right and the men were St. George, then she was in a bit of a pickle since this dragon was older then her.

She browsed the aisles, grabbing her usual food items and packing them into the trolley. Several times she brushed shoulders with the Viper. She felt the hostility in the males gaze, emerald green eyes glaring holes into her. Stormgrey started to whistle cheerfully as she reached the checkout.

"Ah Asha! How have you been?" An old lady asked as she scanned Stormgrey's items.

"Good. The folks sent me to do the shopping again." She replied, using a twang in her voice to cover her accent, she rolled her eyes, "Do my brothers go through food or what?"

"If they eat as much as you did at the carnival of course they would." The lady said sweetly, laughing.

Stormgrey chuckled, "They eat as if they were to die the next day."

The old lady laughed, scanning the last item she asked for the money then wished Stormgrey a safe journey back to her home.

"You have a nice day Ma'am." Stormgrey tipped her head regally, walking outside to find the wind picking up and another storm rolling in. She sighed, walking to the Jeep and loading it up, she walked up to where Cliff sat with a bored expression on his face.

"Viper." She murmured in his ear, "And maybe some St. George."

He tried to stay composed but his face was terrified, "What are we going to do?"

"I will have to lead them on a merry goose chase, I won't be able to lose the Viper, but I can take him out, easy." Stormgrey cracked her knuckles, gripping the steering wheel she turned the car on and slowly back out, heading in the opposite direction of the valley. She watched as the black sedan followed behind them discretely, "Yup definitely St. George. What the hell are they doing here for?"

Cliff didn't answer instead his hands were white and he was shaking, "What if they catch us. Oh no! I don't know how to fight!"

"But I do. So stop fussing. Remember, perfect one here." Stormgrey grinned at Cliff, who gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything."

She gave him an annoyed look, then swung the wheel to the side, cutting into the bushes and leaving the St. George behind. Branches snapped and broke and the car screamed from scratches as they brushed against old pine tree's.

Stormgrey wove through the tree's at speed, looking up at the sky and finding the Viper, "Grab the steering wheel!" She shouted to Cliff, then leaped out of the car, almost slamming into a tree, but she kicked off of it doing a flip she landed on her feet. Instantly Stormgrey started to shift form, snapping tree's in half with her iron strong wings she leapt into the air, flying high into the sky and into the dark clouds of the storm. She found the Viper following Cliff, who had given up on the forest and driven onto the dirt road. Glancing back she found the St. George hot on his toes.

Giving a defiant roar she glared at the Viper, "Fight me! The Storm!"

And the green dragon veered off course to fly towards her.

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUTCAST**

**The Saphirz**

**Welcome back!**

**I do not own any of the character/plot and stuff from the book Talon.**

**I'm sad, the new book hasn't been released yet. Yet.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Ass Back Home.**

_Betrayer._ A whispered, harsh voice said into her mind.

Stormgrey almost stopped flying, this here was an old dragon, much older then her. When she had told Cliff that the fight would be easy, she had been lying, well now she would be. She flew up higher then hovered in place, her eyes locking with the Viper's, "And why am I a betrayer? Not an Outcast?"

Green eyes flashed with anger, and with recognition that she was younger then him, "That's what we call all Outcast's these days, since they share information with the humans." He spat, his voice strong.

Stormgrey cocked her head, "And why is such a strong handsome Viper doing out here?"

He blinked, then started to laugh, "Do not think you can charm me child."

"I'm not a hatchling." Stormgrey narrowed her eyes, "I used to be with Talon, I was to be a Komodo. Think this through, Viper."

He seemed to mull over this, "You are lying. There has never been a female Komodo before."

"I said I was in training, they even gave me a suit." Stormgrey tucked her wings in, knowing she was faster then the Viper, she sped for the ground and landed. Showing that she didn't want to fight. She was twitching for a fight, but knew that she wouldn't win. Stormgrey wasn't stupid.

The Viper watched her curiously as she shifted, the clothes she had been wearing had torn when she originally shifted to her dragon form and she now only wore her suit.

She stood there, defenceless, "That's not the only identifier I have, Viper." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a mark. It was a talon spiked in blood.

The Viper landed and shifted, now that she could look at him she realised that his human form was maybe ten years older then hers, he had piercing green eyes and light brown hair that reminded her of the bark of the tree's that grew at her house, "That's the Komodo mark. You must have passed initiation."

"Yes." Stormgrey nodded, watching warily as he approached her and lightly touched the mark, his eyes holding hers.

"What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Stormgrey stiffened, stepping backwards quickly, unlike most dragons she had trained her human body to fight. She listened to her surroundings, hoping Cliff was getting away from the St. George.

The Viper's shoulders stiffened, "I need to know if your on the list."

The list was a sheet of names, and if you had your name on it, then you were to die.

"It's not." Stormgrey said, she shrugged, "But anyway, my name is Stormgrey."

He blinked, not recognising the name, "Mine is Toran."

Stormgrey stiffened, taking a few steps away, "Your-"

He laughed, "It seems you know me. Then again, most dragons do, even young ones."

"I'm not that young. But to you I guess I am." Then Stormgrey remembered that Cliff was a youngling, "Hellfire!" She almost screamed, shifting into her dragon form she shot into the sky, Toran behind her.

_Why are you flying away? _He asked in her mind.

She concentrated, trying to remember what Justice had taught her, _I have a hatchling with me. _She said, her voice light.

Toran heard her and flew up to her shoulder, his wing almost touching hers, _Where did you learn that? _

Stormgrey gave him an annoyed look and pumped her wings, following Cliff's aura, an ability she had gained when she was trained by Talon, she found that it was weak, he had shifted and been shot. She found him being cornered by St. George. Giving a terrible roar Stormgrey dived, letting loose her breath. The St. George screamed as they burned, they hadn't expected another dragon to appear. Landing swiftly Stormgey trotted over to Cliff and nuzzled his head, _Cliff wakey wakey._

Toran landed close to her, his wing brushing hers, _He's weak._

"He's just a hatchling." Stormgrey growled.

"Storm?" Cliff murmured and she smiled, "They called in for reinforcements, a whole truck."

"Don't worry about that." She murmured, "I will call in some reinforcements of my own."

"There are more Outcasts nearby?" Toran asked and Cliff finally noticed him.

He tried to hop up, "Grey! The Viper."

"Really? Where?" She laughed, closing her eyes, _Skyblu! _

_Yes... Stormgey? _Her friends voice resounded in her ears, Skyblu was younger then her, but powerful.

_I need help. St George._

_Only you. _Her voice was annoyed, but Stormgrey knew that she was excited.

She felt her aura as she started towards them.

"Cliff. You need to get into the air." She said softly.

"I- I can't my wings." He tried to stand up.

Toran watched on with interest, surprised at how soft Stormgrey had gotten at the sight of the hatchling, but then again she was a female, and that trait was good in one.

She huffed, bending her long neck and placing it under his, "Come on."

"You need help Cliffy, again?" Skyblu asked, she had dropped in silently and was behind Toran who growled and turned, catching her golden eyes. She cocked her head, "Hello. Ash, Jus said that he was going to come if we don't leave from here in two minutes."

"Who are you?" Toran asked, sharp teeth displayed in hostility.

Skyblu laughed, her eyes bright, "He's cute." She declared for the world to hear, "My name is Skyblu. I am the reinforcements."

"Stop playing around Sky, and come and help, your the one with the ability, not me." Stormgrey snapped.

The younger dragon gave Toran a grin then leaped over to where Cliff was, she closed her eyes concentrating on the air around them and Cliff started to hover in the air, his eyes wide with fright.

Stormgrey nodded, looking around she noticed that Toran was staring at her, "What?"

"Your from the Saphirz, aren't you." He stated, not hostile,

"How did you-"

"Special abilities, I saw the lightning in your fire. Now I can see her power. And that hatchling must have one too. I'm glad," He paused, "I finally found you, I've been running away from Talon for years trying to find you." He closed his eyes and a tree snapped, it started to spin and wood fell away until it was a long spear.

"You have an ability too." Stormgrey murmured, "But why leave Talon. Your a powerful Viper."

"That's the thing, I am sick of being a Viper, having to kill my own kind. Horrible." He shook his head, emerald green eyes connecting with hers, "Please let me join you."

"Us." Skyblu muttered, "It's not just Stormgrey. Though she is one of the ones that started Saphirz. With Justice."

Toran stared at her, "It's true. Justice is an old soul, he saw what was in me, we saved each others lives over and over. Eventually, we just figured that we needed to start something for others."

"Are you and he mates?" Toran asked suddenly.

Stormgrey blinked, "Err. No. We are just friend's."

"She doesn't reciprocate his feeling's." Skyblu laughed then laughed harder at the glare Stormgrey gave her.

"We. Are. Friends." She growled, showing her teeth, "Friends Skyblu. I could joke about you and Ebony."

Her friend blinked, and didn't say anything, she was too flabbergasted.

"Shall we?" Stormgrey growled, taking off into the air without another word all three dragon's following her.

_Does that mean- _Toran started.

_Yes, your allowed in. Justice will evaluate you. _Stormgrey muttered

_What about me and Ebony?! _Skyblu growled into Stormgrey's mind, but she blocked her out, flying fast and steady with the wind behind her, she found their Paradise, which is what they called their home and flew to the entrance hole.

"We need to shift." Stormgrey explained to Toran as they landed. She watched as Cliff painfully shifted to human form, "The downside of that is that Skyblu doesn't have her abilities in human form."

Said dragon shifted into her human form, a beautiful model slim girl with bright blonde hair tipped with blue and stunning blue eyes, she was short, and obviously couldn't carry anyone.

Stormgrey shifted, walking swiftly over to Cliff to catch him as he fell, too weak to stand, "Toran can you give me a hand." She gritted her teeth, even though Cliff looked skinny, he wasn't, "Jeez kid, what do you eat?"

"Food." He murmured.

Toran strode over, taking a strong hold on the hatchling and his arm brushing Storm's.

"Skyblu told me you had a bit of trouble." A deep voice murmured and Stormgrey turned to find Justice standing there in his human form.

He shook his head, long golden hair moving with him and bright golden eyes staring at where Toran brushed Stormgrey's arm, "How is he? And who is that?" He almost snapped the last bit.

Stormgrey rolled her eyes, used to his protectiveness, "Cliffy will livey. And this is Toran, he's ok."

"Just ok?" Toran joked, grinning at her and moving even closer just to see what Justice would do.

Justice stiffened, "Your a Viper."

"He has abilities." Stormgrey stated, propping Cliff on her shoulder she bumped Toran away playfully and started walking down the tunnel, Jus joining her, "And as I said, he's ok."  
"Skyblu said that you had St. George on your tail." Jus stated, her friend had run on ahead to get a vehicle ready to take Cliff to the nursery, where they kept the young-ones and injured. Some of the dragon's Justice and Storm found had been mated and had young ones of their own.

"I killed the two that were following, but apparently they had called for reinforcements. We didn't encounter any on the way here." Stormgrey reported, lugging Cliff with her, Toran following close behind, he had obviously guessed that she was high up in authority.

A jet black dragon landed outside the other end of the tunnel and shot Toran a curious look, "Blu told me what happened, I can help you lift him to the nursery." Ebony was older then Stormgrey, and very strong, he had been trained by Talon to be a spy. And he was a good one against Talon. Storm knew that he held a bit of a spark for Skyblu and egged him on.

"It's all good. Sky said she would grab a bike or something."

"And I did!" Skyblu stated as she gracefully landed near them, a bicycle clutched in her claws, she glanced quickly at Ebony and smiled, "taa daa."

"That's... an idea." Ebony stated, watching curiously as Skyblu set the bike down.

Stormgrey gave her a glare, "I am not riding that human contraption."

"Nawh." Skyblu sighed, then shifted, she pranced over to the bike and patted the seat, "Come mon Cliffy."

Stormgrey brought the hatchling over, setting him down on the double seat bike. He groaned clutching his head and sides. Skyblu sat behind him then dug her feet into the sides of the bike, "Yip yip!" She said, then frowned when nothing happened, "Storm is it-" But she was caught off guard as Stormgrey pushed the bike.

Skyblu giggled and started peddling, "See you!"

"I don't see why we don't carry him." Ebony stated, shaking his head, "But I admit it was worth seeing that."

"Your welcome." Stormgrey laughed, shifting and stretching her wings. Justice shifted too and took off in two mighty flaps, his huge form taking up the space above them.

"He's powerful." Toran stated, watching the great dragon fly.

"Hmmm, not that powerful, yet. He still needs to grow more." Stormgrey shrugged, leaping into the air, "The downside of being big means you cant fly as agile as a small dragon like me." She grinned, spinning around quickly and ascending into the clouds, Toran could barely keep up, "You see what I mean?" She asked from behind him.

He blinked staring at her golden blue eyes, which were upside down. She was flying upside down, "I'm surprised they didn't train you to be a Viper."

"Meh." Stormgrey shrugged righting herself, "I don't worry about that any-more. The nursery is just down there. You should come with." Then she spiralled down towards a dragon made building. The structure had marble column's and looked like the Parthenon, the whole building was huge. Dragons bustled about.

"This is the nursery. It's one of the main buildings in Paradise." Stormgrey explained as she dodged a couple of feisty young lings who were playing tackle, "The older dragons stay here since they can't fly as well as us youngish ones. And the newly hatched are kept here to-"

A small silvery dragon leapt at Stormgrey, the size of a small pony, "Rey!" She exclaimed happily and jumped onto the older dragons back.

"Oh no! I'm being attacked!" Stormgrey shouted out, pretending to roar in agony and falling over to her side, head lying on the ground, "Oh no the almighty Artemis had beaten me!"

The little dragon puffed her chest out, "Yes I Artemis are the con-" But was cut off and Stormgrey shifted her wing, softly knocking the youngling off of her and onto the ground, using a talon she tickled Artemis' sides.

"Little one Artemis. What have you been told about attacking me?" Stormgrey asked grinning.

Artemis convulsed in laughter, "No. No! Stop! I surrender!"

Stormgrey gave a huff and sat down, removing her talon, "Artemis," she said to catch the young ones attention then gestured to Toran who watched with interest, "this is Toran, he's new."

Bright silver eyes widened, "Wow! Welcome! My name is Artemismondefleur, or as everyone else calls me," She puffed her chest out, "Artemis, after the goddess of the hunt!"

"And which religion does she represent?"

"The Grecian one! Like Zeus and Hades!" Artemis answered.

"Good girl." Stormgrey nodded, "But you will be in trouble If you don't get back to your lessons."

"But-"

"Go." Stormgrey said softly. The little dragon leaped off fluttering into the building.

"You like the young ones." Toran observed.

"They are young, untouched by the horror of Talon. I can't help but be a bit softer on them. They are what I wish my younger days were like." Stormgrey sighed.

"Do you ever want to have young ones?" Toran asked.

She stared at him, "I don't-" She shook her head, "Let's not discuss this. Follow me." She broke the conversation and turned, feeling extremely nervous.

Toran followed, his mind replaying the softness that was on her face when the young one came by.

"I predict that you to will have a romance." A sinuous voice murmured from the shadows. Stormgrey stiffened.

"Aura." She stated, "come out of the shadows."

A slim dragon slid out of the shadows her lilac eyes staring at Stormgrey, "You will almost die at the hands of one you love."

"That's already happened Aura." Stormgrey said softly, Toran barely heard her,.

"But it will happen again." The dragon murmured, gazing off at something. She was petite, the size of a horse and her wings looked like soft fabric and her scales were the colour of rain, she fixed her eyes on Toran the iris's were shot with bright purple, "My name is Aura, I am 744 years old. I have the ability of the future, I know what will happen, but not when. I am not powerful, and very weak, which is why I am here."

"744 years old." Toran murmured.

"You are almost 300." Aura stated, "your powerful for your age. Though Lilith is the strongest, and oldest. Oh yeah," she turned to Stormgrey, "You must go to this town by a bay, there are two young ones there, one has an ability."

"Two in one place?" She asked.

"They are twins. Born from the same hatch just like you Stormgrey." Aura answered, "Your Toran can tell you where they are."

Then the small dragon walked off, deeper inside the building.

Toran turned to find Stormgrey's curious eyes on him, their stunning colour distracting him, "What was with her?"

"She's always been like that." Stormgrey mumbled, something heavy was on her mind.

"What did she mean about you being almost killed-"

"My twin sister attacked me." Stormgrey muttered, "Electo. She... she's not with Talon, but she's not with us. Or the humans. I don't know." She shook her head, "we were hatched at the same time, but she was much, much more powerful then me. Where I have lightning in my breath, her breath is lightning. Her being is electricity." She sighed, "But onto more important matter's. These young ones, where are they?"  
Toran nodded, he had never heard of Electo, much like he had never heard of Stormgrey, "In a small town by a bay like Aura said. I can take you there?"

"After I talk to Justice. He might assign someone else, but then again.." She trailed off.

"Are you ok?" Toran asked, nudging her shoulder.

She looked up startled, "Ah, yes. I was just thinking that we would have to constantly travel in human form."

"You don't like humans."

"I loathe them. But I hate Talon more. So whatever I need to do, I will do." She squared her shoulders then nodded her head, gesturing for him to follow Ebony, who had just arrived, "I will see you later."

Toran followed the black dragon wondering what Stormgrey was up to and if she was ok, hearing about her sister made him want to track Electo down and have a long conversation with her and then demonstrate what happened when someone hurt Stormgrey. He paused, confused as to why he had such strong feeling's for the female. Maybe it was the way she was, proud defiant and strong. He bristled when he remembered the intimate way Justice looked at her, she obviously didn't notice it. He had never met a female that had matched him so perfectly.

"This is it." Ebony stated, gesturing to a huge hole in the ground, dozens of caves littered the sides.

"Where does Stormgrey stay?" Toran asked, wondering if he could get a den near her.

"She stays near the waterfall, she's," The black dragon paused, shrugging his shoulders, "anti-social. She only comes here for the weekly meetings, or when she needs to talk to Justice. We have tried to convince her to stay here, but she is too stubborn. But I must admit her den is very nice. It reminds me of home. Stormgrey and I come from the same country, Australia."

"I was wondering about her accent." Toran muttered, "Where exactly is her den?"

Ebony gave him instructions if he needed to find her, "You can find Skyblu there too. They stick together like glue. Maybe it's because Sky saved her."

"From Electo?"

"In a way. But more from herself."

Then all talk was cut off as Ebony showed him to his den.

**END.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUTCAST**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TALON SAGA, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND PLOT.**

**Welcome back to my third chapter, if you enjoy this chapter please review otherwise I do not know if I am doing well, or vise versa.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Crescent Beach**

The meeting hall in which Stormgrey walked into wasn't lit by dragon fire this time. It seemed sad and lonely. Her keen eyesight made out Justice who leaned his head on a human hand, eyes concentrated on a book.

"Stormgrey." He acknowledged her without turning or looking at her.

A shiver of discomfort went over her scales before she Shifted into her human form, "Justice, I need to talk to you about something."

He blinked, eyes settling on her, "Is it urgent? I wanted to ask you something."

"Very urgent, Aura predicted it. I should be back in a couple of days if all goes well." She answered, shuffling her feet under his intense gaze, for some reason she thought his mood was because of Toran, but then she discounted that thought, he was probably worried about Cliff.

"Aura..." Jus sighed, standing up and walking over to her, "What exactly is it?"

"Apparently there are twins in a town by a beach. One has an ability." She explained, stepping backwards when he crossed into her personal space. A look of hurt crossed his face then he concealed it.

"That is urgent. Take what you need. Do you need to have anyone with you?"

"No, though Toran did volunteer. I think it might be a good way to see where his loyalties lie." Stormgrey nodded to herself, missing the look of annoyance on Jus's face.

He sighed, "Take him then."

Then the Old Soul turned around, dismissing her.

Stormgrey watched after him, then shrugged and left the dark chamber, heading towards where she spotted Toran, Shifting back to her real form and gliding across the deep hole to him. Toran saw her and grinned.

"This place is nice." He stated, gesturing to his new den, it was large and well lit, unlike where she had just met with Justice.

"It's homey." Stormgrey muttered, then cleared her throat, "Justice has given us leave to go to Crescent Beach. Which I have no idea where is."

"We are going to fly there?" Toran asked.

She nodded, "We will take backpack's for basic stuff, and stay in a hotel for accommodation. Cheap, effective and easy. I have a feeling that St. George will be there."

"Whys that?"

"Because there are two hatchlings, St. George have senses that pick up something about us dragons. The younger the easier it is for them to track. It's kind of like our abilities, only certain ones have it." Stormgrey explained, then gestured at the slowly falling sun, "We need to hop to it. Go to the nursery and ask for a backpack, it will have some stuff in it for you. Oh and tell them your human sizes." She waved to him, "I'm just heading to my den, meet me at the tunnel, human form."

"Yes ma'am." Toran saluted, chuckling at the dark look she shot him.

Then she ignored him and took off, flinging herself off the edge and catching the wind with her wings, she felt the rush of flight, relishing in the freedom. She angled herself so she flew towards her den, lightly skimming the ground, her claws rushing through water when she crossed past a lake, on the other side of this lake was a cliff side, and set into that cliff was her den, she often called it her cave since it technically was one. But since she, a dragon, resided in it, it was called a den. But she also shared it with Skyblu.

She landed on the cleft outside of the den, gazing into the brightly lit depths, fabric lined the walls from all of the world. Colourful patterns painted the ground and ceiling. At the back of the room was a huge treasure hoard, gold coins from ancient civilisations, gems and jewellery littered the pile. She had an obsession with glittery objects, like most dragons did, but shared hers with Skyblu, who added the occasional trinket every now and again.

Stormgrey revered anything from ancient era's, including books. She had a whole room dedicated to old scrolls and histories.

Shifting to her human form she packed her backpack with a few sets of clothes, cleaning necessities and her Swiss Army Knife, which she kept on her when sleeping in human form. She grabbed her disposable phone and then shrugged the backpack back on, gazing fondly at her den one last time, she Shifted back and took off, heading all the way to the other side of the valley, where Toran waited, his backpack on his leg, since he was bigger then her.

"You found the place easy enough?" Stormgrey asked, landing next to him and Shifting, he realised that he had been in dragon form and shifted with her, his Viper Suit clinging to him.

"Artemis showed me the way." He answered then grinned when she glowered.

"That damn child won't stay put." Stormgrey shook her head, "Remind me to get her something on this mission, she loves collecting things."

"Don't all dragons?" Toran grinned, "I love shiny things from different eras."

"Me too, I have a whole hoard at my den." Stormgrey said, surprised that they had that in common and that she was sharing this information with a complete stranger.

Torans wide brown eye's widened, "Really? A whole hoard." He trailed off, walking quickly after Stormgrey who's cheeks were a bright red and was almost jogging.

"Yeah, forget what I said." Stormgrey mumbled incoherently, Toran didn't pick up the words, even with his sharp hearing, but figured if he needed to hear it, he would.

Stormgrey strolled over to the other side of the tunnel, poking a head out and looking for St. George. It seemed that all was clear so she gestured for Toran to follow her out.

"So which way almighty navigator?" Stormgrey joked, already Shifting and preparing to take off.

Toran shifted as well, giving a glance to the disappearing sun then up at the night sky where stars were twinkling merrily, "I don't have an ingrained GPS Stormgrey."

She blinked, wondering if he was joking or not, "I uh, I could get one that-"

"East. We have to head east." He grinned at her, taking off.

Stormgrey instantly caught up, an unimpressed look on her face, "I should start calling you Compass from now on." She made a snapping noise with her wings and shot forwards like a rocket, Toran tried to catch up.

* * *

After hours of non stop flight Stormgrey had moved to beside the older dragon, she appeared slightly tired from trying to outrun him for so long, "How long to go?"

"We should be seeing the town shortly." Toran explained.

Stormgrey nodded her understanding, she had instantly forgotten the name of the town when her senior told her it, something Cove or something silly like that. Her mind had a hard time trying to understand why humans named their towns and cities such generic names. Dragons were creative with naming themselves, they looked into different languages and sought the ones that suited the best. Such as Stormgrey, she was apart of the storm, but also in the grey area, she wasn't like her sister Electo, who was the lightning and fury.

"We should land somewhere, get changed, then head in on foot. I have no doubt that Saint George is here. And some Talon agents. It might even be good to split up." Stormgrey suggested.

Toran narrowed his eyes, "It might go against us."

"I like being in the spot like in my human form, people stare at me and want to get to know me. You though," She shrugged, "would be easy to spot by Talon if you were in the open like that. I am a ghost to them. I am guessing your not."

Toran nodded, he angled down towards a clearing in a thick bit of woods, "Your correct with that. But if another dragon sees you, they will know instantly what you are."

"I have this aura ability that Aura herself taught me, I shall be fine." Stormgrey grinned, she swooped past him and landed gracefully, Shifting and changing her clothes, but keeping the skin tight suit underneath.

Toran copied her, "Should we split now?"

Stormgrey shook her head, looking around the forest she figured they were at least two kilometres out from the town, "Nah not yet." Then she trudged onwards.

"Have you ever met Lilith?" Stormgrey asked her silent companion.

Toran grimaced, "She was a former friend of mine. My master taught her too. When he fell to Saint George she took up the teaching business, was better at it then me." He closed his eyes, "The last couple of years they have been thinking of breeding us together."

"Strong bloodlines." Stormgrey stated, when he looked shocked at how casually she had said that she shrugged, "They were originally going to send me to be a breeder, I was too unruly, but had fantastic bloodlines. They wanted Electo too, but by the time they figured they wanted to, she was gone, leaving a pile of bodies in her wake," Stormgrey broke off, "Some were thirty times as old as she, yet she obliterated them all, a fifteen year old hatchling."

"I've never heard of her." Toran stated.

"She's their biggest failure, the most powerful dragon, gone rogue. Only the Elder Wyrms and such know of her existence, and some of the Saphirz." Stormgrey shrugged, she gestured to where she saw a highway, "Lets split. Go to the town, I shall go to the beach." Without waiting for an answer she jogged off, hearing Toran give a sigh and left the other way.

* * *

Cars swept by her, kicking wind at her frail human body. Stormgrey almost hissed at the impact, but closed her eyes and soldiered on. Which was a hilarious thing to say, because the next minute a Jeep pulled up beside her with two Saint George in it.

Of course they didn't know she was a dragon.

The two soldiers were young, the one behind the wheel of the vehicle older then the other and had black hair, he grinned at her, "Hey need a lift into town?"

Stormgrey cocked her head, forcing a friendly smile on her face she nodded, "Yes please, I got lost in the woods and forgot my phone," She laughed, "I'm so silly sometimes. My name is Asha!"

The black haired one nodded, "Tristan. The grumpy one is Garret."

"Hey!" Stormgrey called, she hoped through the offered open door and sat down, clicking the seatbelt into place, "You guys live at the town?"

Tristan nodded his head, his muscular arm pulling the steering wheel to the side and they speed off on the road, "Moved in awhile ago, you?"

"Newcomer!" She nodded, trying to not think about the hatchlings that arm had killed, how many of her kind. She could bet that he was an experienced soldier, the way he talked and moved, "Just visiting from Australia, one of my online friends said that America's beaches were better, I highly doubt it."

"You do look Australian. Golden tan and beautiful features and all." Tristan flirted.

Stormgrey could feel her inside clench in a horrible way, he enemy was flirting with her, she controlled the roaring dragon inside of her, her true self, she grinned, trying to flirt back, "American guys aren't that bad either. They all seem to be really cute." She felt herself almost dry retch, but schooling her features the guys couldn't see that she was one sentence from blowing their heads off.

"We spend a lot of time at the beach," Tristan grinned, "that's why we moved here. My brother and I that is. Do you have family?"

She winced at his horrible acting, he was probing to get information, some inner sense must have made him think that she was a dragon, "My mum is travelling the world sampling some flavours, at the moment she is in Paris. My sister is at college near Wellington." She rested her head back giving a grin at Garret, a 'cute' blonde soldier, "It must be nice to travel with family."

Giving a slight smile Tristan nodded, she saw his eyes flick back to Garret to confer some secret thing then back to hold hers, "Sometimes, he can be annoying. You know I have heard of Wellington. Wasn't there a huge monster sighted there earlier?"

Stormgrey cocked her head, "Ha, could be my sister, she isn't nice to look at." Then she started to crack up at her own joke. Closing her eyes she missed the confused look past between the two.

"Doesn't share the same perfect jeans as you?" Garret asked.

She shivered uncomfortably, knowing that they were not buying her shite, she flicked her eyes back quickly and found that Garret had been on his mobile, finding information about her most likely. They knew she had been spotted at Wellington earlier. Gritting her teeth, "Nah." Giving a shrug, "You two don't want to do what your planning."

Tristan froze, then he reached beside his drivers seat.

Instantly Stormgrey, slammed her fist hard into his jaw, grabbed the steering wheel and swerved it to hit a tree, they had been driving slowly and the impact wasn't that huge. But Tristan fell forwards, Garret falling backwards, a rifle in his hands.

Stormgrey dusted her clothes off, stepping out of the crashed vehicle and glaring at Garret, "I don't even attack you and you try to kill me?!" She snapped, giving a growl she felt the tug of her dragon form.

The dazed boy brought the rifle up only for her to kick it out of his hands.

Garret, brought his hand up to catch Stormgreys foot, but she spun around she struck his face with a knee, giving a grunt he fell to the ground, blood falling from a split lip.

"Your a beast!" Tristan growled, he had gotten out of the car, Stormgrey shot him a glare.

"Says the one attacking me!" She snarled, giving a shake of her head, "I gave you all real information and you attack me. I was going to pay you for the ride too! You Saint George are all alike. Murderous curs slaughtering children!" She stepped towards the black head who had narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your the murdere-"

"No! We don't attack YOU. YOU attack US." She snapped, "The only reason I am not going to kill you right now is because I will get a verbal hiding from my best friend and I am here to help some hatchlings. Us dragons aren't all of one colour."

She spun on her heel giving a glance to Garret she gave him a wink, "Get your reflexes better, you won't last a minute against an adult."

"Ember." The male groaned.

"The hatchlings name? What about her?" Stormgrey stopped, looking back and finding Tristan debating whether to shot her or not, Garret gave another groan, his face looked horrible.

"She. She's a dragon, but, she not like the others."

Stormgrey gave a swear, if the mere human could notice that, then Talon would have too. She turned around and started to run. She was tired, the cold night air making her lungs hurt, but she could see the light of the moon, hear the rush of the ocean, and hear the sound of battling dragons. She wished it would be Toran that she found fighting Talon, not the hatchling.

Rounding a corner and almost falling off a cliff edge she watched in horror as three dragons battled.

One was bright red, small, a hatchling. The other was a beautiful blue colour, a male juvenile. The last was Lilith.

Stormgrey didn't think twice, she Shifted and slung herself at the Viper, giving a roar.

They slammed together, one adult against a Juvenile. Stormgrey could see the surprise in Lilith's eyes as she shrunk backwards.

"An intruder." The female hissed.

Stormgrey gave a growl, positioning herself between the two groups, "Lilith, a pleasure to meet you."

"Stupid young one." The Viper snarled, she started to circle, trying to get around Stormgrey, but a huge gust of wind blew her backwards, "A stupid Saphirz. So far away from your leader."

She could see the two rogue's give a start, knowing who the Saphirz was, the older one, but still younger then she gave her an intrigued look.

"I am Stormgrey!" She hissed, widening her wings to full size, knowing that the moon would glint off of them and send a message to Toran if he was in the area to get his ass right here, "One of the co-founder's of the Saphirz."

"Ah, the gifted young one that my master's wanted to become a breeder. But was set into Komodo training instead. A pity I have to kill you to get to that rogue, and my student that he corrupted."

"You poison the minds of each hatchling under your care, old friend." Said a voice from the shadows, an adult dragon appeared out of nowhere, Toran.

Stormgrey shot him a grateful look and started to advance on Lilith, her green snake like head darted between the two intruders.

"Toran, I heard that you went rogue." Lilith said, she decided to just face Stormgrey, "At first I didn't believe it. But you have a power. You can still come back, just kill that annoying female beside you."

"Stormgrey?" Toran asked, he gave a laugh, rolling his eyes, "She been better to me then Talon ever has. I already consider her a friend."

"Hey ditto here. Your pretty tolerable." Stormgrey laughed and in her mind she said to Toran, _Suck up._

He gave her a glare then snorted, he flared his wings and advanced on Lilith, "Leave us be Lilith. Otherwise we will fight. And with Stormgrey backing me up, you don't have a chance."

"I will back you up too." Said the blue dragon, he gave a snarl, trying to advance with them, the red dragon moving with them.

Stormgrey snapped her tail, "Stay out of it."

Lilith narrowed her acid green eyes and she started to back off, "You won't be able to get far." Then the bus sized Viper spread her wings and took off into the sky, the sun had fully risen so she skimmed the waters surface. In under a minute she disappeared from sight.

Stormgrey shifted back to her human form, reminiscing her normal clothing which had ripped to shreds when she shifted, she didn't have a spare. The two unknowns stared at her and the blue dragon dropped off the ledge to change, he didn't have a suit.

The little red dragon shifted into a slender teenager with bright red hair and emerald eyes that glared at Stormgrey, "You let her get away?!" She fumed.

Stormgrey huffed, "Oh, feel free to go after her yourself. It's morning hatchling, we can't just fly off and start a fight with an adult. It causes a lot of noise."

"But you could have taken her!" The little girl snapped, her black suit caught Stormgrey's eyes.

"And you really wanted us to kill your mentor, harsh kid." Storm chuckled, she leaned forwards, feeling Toran shift beside her, "I also know that there are some Saint George in this town. And they know what you are."

"Saint George? Here?" The blue dragon appeared again, in his human form. He was a tall male with black hair and golden eyes, Storm glared at him.

"Your sense's must be so dense if you didn't know that already. There are two undercover soldier's, Tristan and Garret if I recall." She shot a glance at Toran, who nodded at her, turning around he went off to find some transport to get these kid's out of here and back to Paradise.

The red kid gave a gasp, her eyes wide, "You didn't kill them did you?! Is Garret ok?"  
Stormgrey snorted, "He's a human kid." Then she grinned at them, "My name is Stormgrey, as you may have figured, I am from the Saphiraz. I'm offering for you to come back with us."

"My name is Cobalt. I've been a rogue for quite awhile." The blue dragon stated, he moved towards Stormgrey, "I have almost a hundred hatching's hidden around. Could they go to your base?"

Storm shrugged, "Don't see why not. We have more then a thousand dragons there already."

"Wouldn't Saint George notice that? And Talon!" The red hatchling asked.

"We have a barrier up against things like that. And Talon wouldn't try to attack us," Storm narrowed her eyes at the red girl, "Your pretty irritating for a hatchling, no wonder you were going to become a Viper."

Toran chuckled, he jumped from the ledge behind them, "I'm not that irritating am I? I got a car."

"I just met you yesterday." Storm grinned, she clicked her fingers, "Come on. We should head off immediately."

"Not without my brother!" The red one snapped.

Stormgrey sighed but before she could say anything Cobalt put a hand on the hatchlings arm, "Ember, Dante isn't going to come with us. And it's dangerous to go back into town."

"I don't care! He's my brother." Ember growled.

"Go ahead, do what you like. But I am heading off. I'm tired of being around human areas. And Talon." Stormgrey laughed, she turned and walked off.

"Fine. I can get him out myself." Ember growled.

This was why Stormgrey didn't do many missions involving hatchlings, she turned her eyes showing that her dragon was on the surface, "I don't care kid. Really I don't. But know that you will probably be caught by Talon and have your memory wiped, or be sent to the labs. Your brother isn't coming. He probably told on you to Lilith. He's embedded into Talon."

"He's my sibling." Ember snapped, she looked like she was about to Shift right there.

"Hatchling." Stormgrey growled, she felt the wind pick up around her, "I know more about siblings then you do. My own sister tried to kill me. We naturally don't get along."

"You don't know-" Ember started but then there was a gust of wind and Stormgrey was standing over her in her dragon form.

The silver of her scales glittered like treasure in the sunlight and Toran gave a sigh, "I am much older then you. You wouldn't stand two seconds against me, I would crush that cute little neck of yours into splinters, singe your very being until you turned to ash, then spread those ashes to the wind." She snarled, her white fangs showing and she saw Cobalt preparing to Shift to protect Ember, "So chose your words wisely. And stop trying to butt heads with me. I am the Alpha." She spun, Shifting and grabbing the ledge with her human hands, she pulled herself and grinned at Toran, "I can't stand the hatchlings."

Toran was leaning against a sleek SUV, it was black, and looked like it belonged to Saint George, which it probably did, "I got rid of all the trackers in this thing, the kids coming or not?"

"We are." A more sombre Ember stated as she pulled herself up.

"But we need to stop at a rendezvous spot, I have two hatchlings and a hacker there." Cobalt stated, he shot a cold glare at Stormgrey, "You didn't have to be so harsh to Ember."

"Hey, I don't have the patience to deal with her right now." Storm shrugged, "What's the coordinates?"

Cobalt shot off some numbers and they entered it into the SUV's GPS. Stormgrey took the drivers seat and Toran sat in the back with Ember.

The rogue gave her a curious glance, "A Saint George car? Really?"

"It's not a Saint George car genius. It's just a black SUV that looks like one. It has none of the tags. Like an undercover cop car." Storm grinned, pulling out of the road and following the instructions on the screen, she glanced into the back where Ember sat with a frown on her face, Toran gave her a quick smile and tried to make small talk with the kid.

Cobalt nodded, "So. The Saphiraz. Didn't know that they rescued hatchlings, that are normal. Thought you were more picky."

"Some people say that, but we aren't, well, I am. But that's me. We have several agents that scour the whole world looking for anyone that needs out of Talon. We help out as much as we can, but sometimes we are too late. I'm happy we got here in time, even though we only got one of the intended targets." She brushed a strand of golden brown hair out of her eyes.

"Now you get to rescue four dragons. And a really good hacker."

"We have hackers." Storm stated, she narrowed her eyes as a black car passed them, watching it carefully until it was out of sight, "And it's still a shame we didn't get five dragons. The more the merrier. It makes Paradise better with more in it."

"That what you call the base? Cocky." Cobalt gave a smirk, "Why Paradise?"

"Hmm." Stormgrey thought about it, "You will see. Trust me, it is Paradise. You can stay in your true form as much as you like." She looked over her shoulder as she pulled the car into an abandoned estate.

"Sounds like Heaven." Cobalt stated, Ember nodded in agreement.

"Heh. Then Talon is Hell." Stormgrey grinned, she gestured to the house they had pulled in front of, "You going in, or?"

"I messaged them." He waved a mobile phone around.

Three figures walked out of the house, two small ones following a scruffy human. Luckily the SUV could seat all seven of them.

The human strode over to Cobalt's window, which he had wound down, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Saphiraz finally came by a place I was in. They invited us over."

"Hello." Stormgrey grinned, the humans brown eyes connected with the dragons and he shivered.

"Great. Bloody finally. Idiot thought he could do anything by himself." Wes gave a grin, gesturing to the two hatchlings to follow him into the car. When he was seated next to Toran he rose his eyebrows, "And you even have an adult with you. Smart."

"Cobalt has survived by himself for quite awhile, I think." Stormgrey stated, she gave a wave to the two hatchlings who sat side by side, "My names Stormgrey! Nice to meet cha!"  
"Remy." A small boy said, he had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, he was watching everyone nervously.

"Nettle. Hey where are we going?" The girl asked, she had brown dreadlocks and brown eyes.

"To Paradise!" Stormgrey whooped, she put her foot to the accelerator and the car surged forwards.

* * *

Turning off of the highway and onto the side road that would lead them close by Paradise Stormgrey glanced over to the sleeping passengers in the car. They obviously had been busy, Cobalt had told her how they had to fight off Saint George and how he got hit by a bullet. That's how the conversation had devolved into showing each other their scars.

Stormgrey won and she gave a wink to the slightly uncomfortable Toran, who had been watching the exchange, "I get into fights a lot."

He had just shook his head.

The nine hour trip had passed quickly for them, and the moment the car hit dirt everyone but Wes woke up, he was snoring.

Stormgrey shook her head in amusement, "Almost there. We have to walk to the entrance, it's still light out." It had just hit afternoon, two o'clock. She swung the steering wheel and they lurched into the forest onto an old track, pine needles scrapped the side of the car.

"Holy crap!" Wes shouted, he opened his eyes.

Stormgrey laughed at him, "Nearing Paradise human."

"Yeah, figured, thanks for the wake up call."

"Sleeping beauty needed her rest." Cobalt said, grinning at his human friend, "Ember you ok?"

The fiery hatchling gave a nod, her eyes distant, she had just left everything that she knew and was heading towards a place she had never heard of before.

Stormgrey gave a whistle and everyone's heads snapped forward. In front of them was a massive mountain, the entrance beckoning them, "I need to drive the car in, it's going to be pretty useful," She gave Toran a nod, "I need you all to stay in it until I tell you to come out. Security check."

She drove the car towards the white water of the waterfall, hearing Wes cuss she went faster, getting a bit of air from the small ramp that was inside. Seeing a blur of black she gave a grin, she had surprised Ebony. Stopping the soaking car she got out and mock saluted the glaring black head, "Hey Ebony!"

"Stormgrey. Justice will be happy that you got back safely. Any trouble? And who is with you?" The soft spoken male asked, he cast a weary glance to the car, "That's a Saint George car."

"Eh, it's a black SUV. Mission went fine, retrieved four dragons and an ex Talon hacker of considerable skill. All clear by my checks." Stormgrey pronounced.

Ebony gave her a shocked look, "Four?"

Storm gestured to the car, signalling the passengers to hop out. They all did, all the newcomers had looks of curiosity as they stared at Ebony, "Introductions!" She called, surprising them all.

"My name is Ebony. I'm the protector of the border of Paradise." The black male stated, "I was trained as a spy in Talon, and enjoy using those skills against them. I am ten years older then Stormgrey, 86. My ability is shadows."

Cobalt strode forwards, golden eyes grinning at the older male, "My name is Cobalt. I was trained as a Basilisk. Hate Talon and have been a Rogue for twelve years, getting hatchlings to safety. Stopped counting my age at twenty, but I am around forty."

Ember nodded, "I'm Ember. Newly escaped from Talon, trained as a Viper," She paused not sure how Ebony would respond, but he didn't, "I have a twin brother," That got a reaction from the black dragon, he shot shocked eyes at Stormgrey, "And I am sixteen years old."

"Remy is my name. I escaped Talon a year ago with Cobalt's help. I was going to be sent to the labs, I was too small. I'm seventeen." The small kid shrugged.

Nettle gave a grin, "Nice to meet you Ebony, my name is Naomi, or as everyone calls me, it's Nettle. I was going to be a breeder. Sixteen."

"Bloody hell are we in kindergarten?" Wes asked, he brushed some hair out of his face, "Fine then. Names Wes, hacker, don't bloody care about my age. Hate Talon."

"He's a great hacker." Cobalt stated, "The best."

Ebony's eyebrows rose, "We have the best hacker already, White."

Wes gave a whistle, "Wow, you got that god. White's the best hacker in the world. Everyone was wondering where they went to."

"White's different." Stormgrey laughed, "You will like her."

"Her?!" Wes exclaimed, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Ebony stated, he nodded to Stormgrey, "They are clear. I'll take the human to HQ. You take the kids to see Jus."

Nodding the affirmative Stormgrey watched as the two males disappeared through a metal door, she gestured forwards, "Shall we?"

"Who's Jus?" Ember asked, she jogged to catch up to the leader, not showing her earlier behaviour.

"A friend of mine, and the Leader. He's nice, so you don't have to worry about it. After we see him I will escort you to your dens," Pausing she glanced at Toran, "That reminds me, you should head off to dinner. I am sure you know where it is? Save us a spot."

Toran gave her a shrug, "Catch you later." Then the adult left them in his dust, heading down a different path in the tunnel.

"Different tunnels lead to different sides of Paradise," Stormgrey explained, "It's a huge crater surrounded by high mountains, easiest way through and around it is through the tunnels, young dragons cannot fly over the walls, the cold at the top is too much for them." They reached the end of their tunnel and shielded their eyes against the bright sun that was gradually falling down.

Gasps were heard as the group reached the ledge.

Paradise was in-front of them, and hundreds of dragons flew around the area, some giving them curious glances.

"Welcome to Paradise." Stormgrey stated proudly.

**LONG CHAPTER**

**OMG that was hard to write. Sorry if you got a bit confused. I just made it so that it fit with what I wanted. Hope no one was OOC. **

**I know Stormgrey wasn't. **

**I'm not used to writing fictional characters like Ember and so on. I probably stuffed Garret and Tristan up, but as a first try, well, toughen up.**

**Look forward to the next chapter as I am hopefully going to write it soon, eventually, maybe.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
